sonic,shadow and the 2nd lifeform
by shadicthewritter
Summary: sonic and shadow find a young girl and they must save the time and space before the last day of the planet comes...
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story so if I need to fix it tell me ok??

Btw I DO NOT OWN ANY SONIC CHARACTERS AT ALL!!!!!THEY BELONG TO SEGA AND SONIC TEAM!!!but I do own Christine ^^

* * *

As I was dreaming of me playing with middy in a It was wired because she was a Goth. My older sister in fact. She had black hair that was always tied in a ponytail with green eyes and pale skin. Her attitude was a bad one so she never had many friends(many haters though). Middy always hated me, I really don't know why. Made I was to childish for her or i did something that pissed her off. Well I was really the opposite , I had brown strait hair with sweet yellow highlights. I also have baby blue eyes and a somewhat pale skin. My personality was very playful and I always cared for others. I'm also shy and clumsy so I have some friends. well back to the strange dream…

Middy : Come on Christine lets play :D

Me: OK :D

This is a flashback when I was 6 and she was 8. She and I were good friends. I don't know why she hates me now…..

Middy: lets play tag

Me: ok sissy

We played for hours it seemed like. After that we sat under your favorite tree, the one with pink and black flowers on it….

Middy: Christine???

Me: yes?

Middy: have you ever wondered if there's another world beyond this one?

Me: sometimes…only if you brang it up. It does seem odd.

Middy: Well we never go anywere near another one day when we are big we can go to other worlds.

me:yeh..and find new friends :D

Middy:yup....so want to-

before she finished gun shots and smoke filled the air....the world changed and we were in a spaceship and everyone was in a pain arced into my back...

Me: AHHHHHHHHH

I woke up in my bed with sweat all over. I was also crying.

me:Christ.....another bad dream....

well i always forget them but it always come back.....

_' Something forgoten will not fade fully and will return'_

SHADOWS POV:

As i walked in the deep forest it was filled with who am i kiding....i cant even make a poem if my damn life depened on it!

i was trying to make a poem becuse amy wants to impress that blue faker. i dont know what she sees in is so damn annoying and so not romantic matiral. well i

can't blame everything on him. this reminds me when i had maria around.......

(FLASHBACK)

maria:hey shadow look.....

shadow:what is it???

maria:its that room unkle always goes into..

shadow:wanna see whats in there...

maria:yeh

As they open the door they find some tables with plans and a tube and a life pod with something inside. it was an other life form in prosses.....

robotnik:maria! what are you doing here?!?!?!?!?!?

(end of flash back)

its wierd....i cant remember after that. oh welll may as well finish this damn poem 'mummble'

_'they may hide for some time but they came back aster then you think'_

* * *

Ok so no sonic characters exept for shadow appered here but a ok start right???


	2. Chapter 2 a new world and friend

My 2nd chapter yay!!!!

* * *

CHISTINES POV:

I got up and open the door and went to eat something from the kitchen. since it was 10:00 o'clock I went to

Eat a bag of chips. Middy came in the room with a skull shirt on and baggy pants (also a I wish you were dead face)

Middy: you need to get up early more fatzo.

Me: it's the summer break middy I can do WHAT ever I want and I'm not fat.

Middy: well you never did anything this whole time b***!!

Oh no she didn't

Me: WELL YOU NEED TO WASH YOUR MOUTH GOTH!!!!

Middy: SHUT THE F**** UP SISSY!!!!

Me: fine ill do something

Middy: hope you burn in hell

Me: already there

I just got up and left to take a shower and go some were I cant get gothic or called any thing about a female dog. I can't tell my stept mom because she is on trip and left Middy in charge. I got on a red shirt and some blue jeans. I also packed up some stuff. I packed a glow stick, a hair brush, a small blanket and some snacks. I left out the door faster than the speed of sound so sis can't insult me. Were was I going???I was going to my favorite tree were me and my sis used to sit at. it was calming to be some were I can be my self. As I glanced in the sky I saw planes scrape the sky like a rock scrape a small kids knee. I don't know why many things remind me of pain. Maybe my whole life was a pain. I have a suck sister, im adopted and I go to a low budget school. But not everything is bad. I have great friends and I don't have to do a lot. Our mom hates it when I do things that can hurt me. So she kind of makes sure I don't do anything.

I looked over by the side of the tree and then I see a hole? 'what is a hole doing here'? I asked myself. It looked huge, big enough that I can fit in. at first I should go tell someone but then again I should check it out. So I climbed into it and started to crawl. It was vary dark and I couldn't see a thing only the light behind me. I started to feel cold and num. then I felt warmness all over. It was vary weird. After awhile I saw light at the other end. I thought to myself that I was going to be in china or something. I got to the end and I saw a huge forest with greenness everywhere. It was nice for a forest. I got up but then I noticed something. The trees were huge and it was like if they got bigger or did I get smaller. Then I rubbed the back of my head but instead of hair it was…. quills?? I saw that my body has changed. instead of a human girl I was a brown hedgehog with quills down ward with highlights and I was wearing my outfit in a smaller version.

Me: cool!

You my think I was going to be scared huh? Well it was like if I became a new person and also if I can explore.

Me: wow this is so co-

Then I fell down a huge hole…..

Me: NOT SO COOL! NOT SO COOL! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!

I was falling then SLAM. I hit the floor and it hurt. I looked around. It was complete darkness.

I pulled out my glow stick and turned it on. It only helped a little bit. I knew there was one thing to do.

Me: HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(SHADOWS POV)

I was standing in the middle of the forest thinking about if eggman was going to strike again. Somehow this was on one of my nerves. then I hared something.

Voice: help!!!

At first I ignored it but it kept on coming. So I went to check it out.

(CHISTNES POV)

My lungs got very tired. 'why am I even trying no ones going to hear' so I gave up but then suddenly.

Voice: hello? Is someone down there?

I looked up I saw a figure. The voice was like a deep male voice. I replied.

Me: YES!!! CAN YOU HELP ME I FELL DOWN IN THIS HOLE!!!

Voice: ok ill be there in a second.

I saw the figure disappear. It was crazy. Then I felt a hand grab me by the arm.

Voice: hold on tight

Me: what the???

Then I heard the voice yell CAOS CONTROL!!! a flash of light lasted for a few seconds. I closed my eyes because I was scared.

Voice: you can open them now.

I opened my eyes. I saw that we were at the top of the hole.

Me: thank you

But when I turned around I did not see a man. I saw black hedgehog with bent up quills with red highlights and he was wearing white gloves with rings on them. Also with some type of rocket shoes I guess.

(SHADOWS POV)

The female hedgehog looked at me if I had two heads. I didn't know why so I asked her.

Shadow: why are you looking at me like that??

Hedgehog: ummm nothing I just never seen a talking hedgehog before…

Shadow: well you should look at your self.

Hedgehog: well you see I'm not from here.

I raised an eyebrow.

Shadow: where are you from then ms???

Hedgehog: oh sorry my names Christine. What's yours??

Shadow: I am shadow.

Christine: oh a very nice name well im from a place called Earth…

Shadow: well this place is Mobian… how did you get here??

Christine: well I found this hole in the ground and I went in to it and here I am.

Christine looked a lot like Maria somehow. Her eyes looked like hers. Also her actions.

Christine: um shadow? Are you ok?

I stopped thinking and I refocused my eyes on to Christine.

Shadow: sorry… you look a lot like someone I used to know.

Christine: Its ok. get that a lot. Wow you're an easy person to talk too

Shadow: I am mostly not. Actually most people hate me.

(CHISTINES POV)

Who knew such a nice guy can make people hate him. 'whiat' I thought how do I get home' I had a scared look on my face.

Shadow: are you ok??

Christine: well im kinda lost

Shadow: come on let me help you

Christine: ok

So we walked farther in the forest….

' _as we explore a new world….we meet helpers to our hand'_

* * *

_Well that's done_

_Sonic: when am I in this!!!!_

_Next chapter!! :D_


End file.
